


Largas Noches

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Español | Spanish, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone





	Largas Noches

Los días comenzaban temprano para la heredera Sato, juntas, ventas, distribuidores. Aveces no podía hacer lo que le gustaba por estar al tanto de su trabajo. Los fines de semana si acaso podia salia a algun bar o entro en Ciudad Republica. Pero no le eran de beneficio. Decidio ir a un Dojo-Gimansio para sacar sus frustraciones causadas por el negocio de su padre.  
  
Entro feliz, por que tendria un rato a solas y tal vez cansada podia dormir. Al mes de estar ahi una voz femenina le dijo: No lo agas sola, yo te puedo ayudar!!!

Lanzando un golpe , que fue facilmente esquivado, un par de ojos azules entreron en ella.  
Hola soy Korra!! Aqui entreno, te puedo ayudar si quieres, se dio la media vuelta y se fue a levantar pesas.  
  
Asami penso que como ingeniera no necesitaba ayuda, ella podia sola. Sus ojos voltearon y vieron a korra levantar peso muerto, practicamente se abria y se cerraba de nalgas para afuera, empezo a sentir mucho calor, fue al mostrador a tomar agua. Por esa noche decidio marcharse a casa. Un calor que salia de su interior no al dejaba dormir, en su cabeza solo estaba esa imagen de la chica korra. Lo mejor que pudo hacer era bañarse con agua fria y salir al balcon a fumarse un cigarrillo.  
  
vio como llegaba el amanecer, casi era hora de volver al trabajo, se cambio, tomo su desayuno y arranco en su brillante satomovil. El dia paso con los inversionistas y economistas, fastidiada se dirijio al Dojo-Gimnasio, pasando por el tatami, vio a la ojiazul en combate con una chica mas baja que ella y de cabello rubio. Era una enorme diferencia. Sus ojos se posaron en como levantaba la piernas tan alto y esa agresividad. Alguien deberia de darle una leccion penso Asami. Paso toda una semana, no hablaba con ella pero si veia diferentes partes de su cuerpo y cada noche era lo mismo. Estaba arta de pasar largas noches de insomnio solo recordando el cuerpo sudado de esa bravucona de gimnasio.  
  
Platicando con sus amigas de la universidad, les comento su problema y una de ellas le dijo: Asami,solo masturbate eso te ayudara a relajarte y a dormir, piensa en algo rico, sabroso, delicioso que encienda ese calor en ti y BOOM!!! Exito nena.  
  
Al dia siguiente cancelo sus citas, para poderse ir al Dojo-gimnasio, llego demasiado temprano no habia mucha gente, ni siquiera Korra, fue un alivio para ella, pues entro a hacer calentamiento y cardio, habia pasado una hora y ni señas de la ojiazul,se fue a tomar agua y a descansar un poco, cuando vio el tatami vacio y decidio practicar un poco. Cuando alguien le dijo: Puedo entrenar contigo, ella alegremente dijo que si, sin saber que era Korra. fue un combate muy bueno, hasta que Asami se movio , el impulso del golpe hizo que su rival callera, sin moverse.  
  
Korra: AAAAAAUCH!!  
Asami: Estas bien?

Korra: Si, no fue nada!

Asami : Eres Tu! (Dandole un golpe en el brazo)

Korra algo molesta se fue a las duchas, entrando en top y short. Asami seguia levantando pesas, al terminar se dirijio a las duchas, cuando  entro elvanto la vista y vio a Korra semi-desnuda.  
De nuevo el calor interno se apodero de la Heredera, su nariz dejo caer unas gotas de sangre. Korra paso de lado saludandole, para irse a vestir.Asami se quedo contemplando el espectaculo, en el suelo vio la pequeña toalla humeda y sucia de la chica ojiazul, la guardo en su maleta y salio sin siquiera bañarse.

Llego a la mansion sato sin hacer ruido, estaciono su automovil y se dirijio a su habitacion cerrando con llave. No se ducho se dejo la ropa deportiva con la que habia peleado contra esa chica de mirada de mar. Se dejo caer en su enorme cama,con una mano sostenia aquella toalla, inhalo su aroma produndamente.   
  
Por arte de magia sus pezones se pusieron duros y su sexo comenzo a palpitar.Comenzo a tocarse los pechos despacio, imaginando que era manos ajenas para ella.Sus piernas temblaban y permanecian juntas, en su interior habian pequeñas gotas de exitacion. Lentamente se bajo el pants, quedandose en bikini y acostada boca abajo , con sus nalgas apuntando al cielo, debajo se puso la toalla y comenzo a moverse encima  de ella, se sentia mas humeda, un rapido orgasmo atravezo su espina dorsal. Fue muy poco para una mujer tan poderosa, queria mas y su mente elaboro el escenario para derretirse en un orgasmo mas placentero.  
  
Arrojo el pantalon y la camisa tank que uso,quedandose en bra y su bikini, boca arriba comenzo a presionar sus pezones con cierta fuerza, mientras se mordia el labio inferior, tomo la toalla que pertenecia a korra, la coloco entre sus piernas y con un lento movimiento de cadera de arriba a abajo, empezo su viaje al nuevo extasis  
Te voy a partir en dos!!! Mientras se movia de arriba a abajo,un par de dedos ocultos en su interior. Necesitas una leccion de humildad!!!!! Mientras se movia mas violentamente y en su interior habia 3 dedos.  
Su cuerpo reaccionaba a estar castigando a Korra de una manera bastante sadica. En su previo extasis arranco su bra y rompio su propio bikini, para quedar desnuda.  
Muestrame que tan fuerte eres!! Sacando sus dedos de su ardiente interior.

Se volteo boca abajo, presionando todo su cuerpo contra esa toalla, hasta que su cuerpo convulsiono de una manera grotesca que casi la hizo aullar y gruñir de placer.  
  


Lentamente un dulce sueño la cobijo y se quedo dormida.


End file.
